legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Tension Builds on Filve
A News Bulletin Flashes across the Main News Broadcasting Channels. The Logo of CNN beams onto screen before eventually fading back into a pair of reporters, both Humans, one male and one female. They appear busy shuffling their papers before the male looks up smiles and begins the news update. "Good Evening Corellian System I am Butch Cassidy and sitting here beside me is Du'ya Wanarider. You are live with Corellian News Network, broadcasting out across the galaxy as we keep our homes safe. Tonight, news from the Mid Rim as Imperial troops on the planet of Filve begin to mobilise ahead of an imminent confrontation with Rebel forces on the planet. We have live feeds from the battle field as well as interviews with those caught up in the conflict, all tonight!" The feed in the top right corner of the screen changes to the sight of collumns of Imperial troops assembling to a perculiar backdrop. The city they are in looks modern, but there is a purple bubble surrounding them, beyond which there is a landscape much like that of Tatooine, with rolling sand dunes and mountains on the horizon. "Here we see the highly organised Imperial war machine on Filve mobilising, ready to root out the hoardes of Rebel soldiers that have driven thousands from their homes in a desperate attempt to hold onto the planet that have been manipulating for years." '''The camera shifts to a scene of a city centre, filled with tired refugees trying to find a place to stay, Imperial stormtroopers wander aimlessly around, doing their best to ignore the poverty surrounding them.' "Horrific, Du'ya. Here we see the refugees forcibly removed from their homes, now living as tramps, fleeing the war the Rebellion has brought to this once peaceful planet." The scene shifts to an Imperial officer, his uniform immaculate as he stands emotionless in front of the camera, a composed picture. "Here we have Major Lorrak of the 132nd Mounted Infantry Division. Major Lorrak, what can you tells us of the current situation on Filve?" The Major shifts slightly in his uniform before speaking, his voice giving away no emotions. "Well, Du'ya, at this point we know that the Rebel forces on the planet are made up of approximately two thousand soldiers. We are sending in four thousand standard infantry as well as several mounted infantry divisions, such as my own. This will not be a battle, we will eradicate the Rebellion on Filve in one decisive sweep." "Excellent news, Major. We here at the Corellian News Network wish you the best of luck with your assault on the Rebels, we rest assured that your men will swiftly deal with any of the unorganised Rebel forces you should encounter during combat." The Major nods curtly as the camera cuts and shifts back to the gathered news team, shifting their notes as they look directly into the camera lense. "Now onto sport, it's not looking good for the Newcastle Buzzards, dangerously close to relegation their fate hangs in the balance as they go up against the Borough Smogs, who are also battling relegation themselves, in the next couple of days. More sport and other news after these messages from our sponsors." The camera then returns to the CNN Logo before showing a commercial. Category:Corellian News Network Broadcasts